Vergüenza
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [30Vicios] [ItachixDeidara] ¿Avergonzado, Deidara? ¡Claro!... Itachi era más observador de lo que tu pudiste ser, ne?


b Titulo: /b 

b Autor: /b Algodón de Azúcar

b Fandom: /b Naruto

b Pareja: /b Uchiha Itachi x Deidara

b Notas: /b Escrito para lj user30vicios 

b Vicio: /b #3. Vergüenza

lj-cut text30vicios-Vergüenza 

b /b 

Sus ojos se posaron sobre aquella figura que no resaltaba en lo más mínimo ya que la túnica negra con nubes rojas la tapaba casi en su totalidad, seguía con sus orbes mieles cada movimiento visible e imaginándose los invisibles que había debajo de aquella capa, y es que ya era como una necesidad, más que una costumbre, era como un vicio aquello que hacía.

Simplemente observarlo.

¿Cuántas horas puede estar ahí sentado sin hacer nada más que seguir sus movimientos, ver sus facciones que eran tan sutiles que nadie, aparte de él que le observaba a cada día, pudiera distinguir, si estaba enfadado o con algún molesto dolor de cabeza había una pequeña arruga en su entrecejo que lo hacía notar, si estaba preocupado o quizá estaba entristecido por alguna cosa en particular, sus ojos se ensanchaban un poco más de lo usual, dándole menos profundidad de lo común en sus ojos negros, si estaba ansioso o quizá nervioso, había un tic debajo del ojo derecho que apenas si se alcanzaba a notar, era un leve temblor apenas perceptible y se preguntó si el propio afectado se daba cuenta de aquella manía.

Cuando estaba alegre o quizá hasta contento por alguna razón desconocida, era algo sumamente sutil pero sus ojos se hacían inmensamente más profundos, se hacían más rasgados de lo normal dándole aquel aire peligroso que solo un ser como él puede desprender con una sola mirada.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró pesadamente para después reprocharse por enésima vez el haberse sorprendido a si mismo el estar observando tan detenidamente a aquel hombre que aparte de si mismo, de Sasori podría catalogar de artista.

El había hecho del asesinato un arte.

Sonrió de medio lado y volvió a suspirar, ¿Cuánto hacía ya desde la primera vez que estuvo conciente de aquellas miradas que le dirigía a aquel ser?... ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de conocía cada rasgo, cada movimiento, cada manía, cada costumbre, cada hábito de él y que nadie más pudiera identificarlos? ... Ni siquiera Kisame que se consideraría el más allegado a ese ser tan imperturbable.

El tercer artista de aquella organización. Quizá el artista más peligroso y más hermoso a la vez.

Uchiha Itachi.

Notó que en algún momento el pelinegro desapareció de su campo visual, cosa que no le extrañaba, mientras parpadeaba, Itachi encontraba aquella manera tan fascinante, tan fácil de desaparecer, como si se evaporara en un instante y se volvió a molestar consigo mismo, pero ahora por haber dejado que el moreno haya desaparecido frente a sus narices.

Gruñendo suavemente, se recargó completamente en el sofá para ver el techo de la estancia donde se encontraba totalmente solo y sus pensamientos. Odiaba, detestaba la chulería, la arrogancia y la altanería de Itachi, la aborrecía con tal odio que todos pensaban que de verdad Deidara odiaba a Itachi.

Que lejos de la realidad estaba aquella conclusión.

¡Claro que no lo odiaba!

Pero aceptarlo públicamente, o quizá solamente en la presencia del moreno, era alimentar enormemente el ego de este, haciéndolo crecer quizá de forma desorbitada y jamás se iba a perdonar aquella, nunca en su vida se iba a rebajar a decir lo que el moreno despertaba en él de forma inconsciente.

Suspiró una vez más molesto y dejó que sus pensamientos divagaran en una y mil formas de colarse en la habitación de Itachi por la noche, el como seducirle lentamente, hacerse apetecible, deseable ante esos profundos ojos negros para hacerlos fulgar de deseo, quería ser el centro del mundo de Itachi aunque fuese un segundo.

Como el lo era cada que lo miraba.

¿Cuántas veces Sasori terminaba maldiciendo cualquier cosa por que Deidara jamás le prestaba atención?

El rubio perdió la cuenta desde hace tantas veces ya...

Sonrió despreocupadamente y siguió con sus pensamientos poco sanos mientras se imaginaba al moreno desnudo, observándole, sobre de él en su propia cama, como le susurraba su nombre al oído, como le besaba el cuello y...

-Deidara... –un susurro, uno tan ronco como si hubiese sido Itachi el que lo hubiese dicho... – Deidara... –volvió a escuchar y se estremeció al sentir ahora el aliento de su llamante en su cuello, tan cerca de su piel y se dejó llevar por un segundo por la imagen de Itachi, ¿qué más daba?, solo era un segundo ¿qué malo puede pasar?...

-Itachi-san... –susurró suavemente sin darse cuenta y ladeo el rostro cuando sintió el primer beso sobre su cuello, electrizándose por completo, su piel en su cuello se había vuelto sumamente perceptible y sensible ante el aliento y los suaves roces y besos de quien le estuviese llamando.

No duró mucho la ilusión ya que algo en su conciente le dijo que algo no estaba bien, algo no cuadraba y se maldijo a si mismo por haberse dejado llevar por la imagen de Itachi en su mente, a saber quien había sido el que estuviese besándole sin su consentimiento.

De un salto rápido, se apartó del sofá y de su "atacante" para ponerse a la defensiva aunque pensándolo bien, era absurdo después de dejarse seducir más sus ojos se hicieron enormes, sus pupilas casi se descuadran y se le secó la boca de la impresión, el que estaba exactamente detrás del sofá, mirándolo con un semblante divertido, una sonrisa que no había visto nunca en los labios ajenos.

Ahí estaba parado, observándolo atentamente, esperando una reacción.

Uchiha Itachi.

-I-Itachi-san, n-no me des e-esos sustos...- dijo el rubio intentando sonar lo más calmado que podía e imponía una orden a su alterado corazón para que latiera con un ritmo medianamente normal, pero su cuello seguía sintiendo de forma inconsciente aquellos roces con los labios del que probablemente fuere Itachi. Su piel volvía a exigir esa cercanía.

Y la exigía ya.

Tragó en seco y desvió un poco la mirada, los ojos de Itachi estaban estudiándolo demasiado y estaba poniéndose mucho más nervioso, estaba temblando y cayó en la cuenta de algo importante. En medio de su pequeño desvarío, pronunció el nombre de Itachi sin quererlo, y en ese momento, sus mejillas se volvieron tenuemente carmesíes.

El moreno notó el cambio de colores en el rostro el rubio y se levantó de donde estaba recargado con sus brazos para rodear el sofá, acercándose al rubio que mantenía ahora su mirada baja y sus mejillas tentadoramente sonrojadas. Si, Itachi también se había dado cuenta de aquellas gemas mieles que le miraban tan atentamente.

Se preguntaba el por qué, y al parecer ya había encontrado la respuesta. ¿Desaprovecharla?... Deidara también era una tentación andante.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del rubio, llevó su mano al mentón de este para que se dignase a levantar la mirada y verle a los ojos pero el color carmín de las mejillas de Deidara aumentó con tan solo un roce, Itachi se preguntó su de verdad era este el excéntrico y revoltoso, sobre todo escandaloso y explosivo "artista".

Sonrió con superioridad y se acercó hasta el rubio más... un poco más y unió sus labios con los del otro. Sabían dulces, sabían deliciosos, si los besara un poco más profundo, quizá se volvería adicto a sus labios como lo era con sus miradas.

Sonrió para si cuando se separó del rubio y notó como este estaba completamente sorprendido, quizá asustado.

-He notado como me miras... –susurró el moreno para pasar su mano que sostenía el mentón por el cuello sensible de Deidara, provocando que la piel se erizara, las mejillas de Deidara se sonrojaran más pero no dejó de mirarle.

-Y-Yo... bueno... – sentía que su garganta se secaba y su corazón latía ferozmente, su estomago estaba revuelto y su piel estaba gritando por la piel del moreno, trago en seco nuevamente.

¿Cómo era posible que acababa de ser descubierto y pensaba de forma pervertida?

-"Que vergüenza" – pensó el rubio para si bajando la mirada.

Itachi sonrió y se acercó a besar al rubio una vez más, notando que era correspondido en aquel beso demandante pero aún en color carmín seguía en sus mejillas.

¿Avergonzado?

¡¡Claro!! Itachi le vio esa noche desnudo, estuvo dentro de él, le escuchó gritar su nombre y prácticamente le hizo declarar sus deseos internos hacia el moreno.

Por que sentimientos no había... o eso creía Deidara.

/lj-cut 


End file.
